Dan Pero Manescu: "The BLOW"
The Three Matters of Dan Pero Manescu's Philosophy First Matter of Dan Pero Manescu's Philosophy Basically, we could start writing about Dan Pero Manescu's philosophy 'with the help of this matter: ''"In the Beginning was the BLOW, and the BLOW was PARTICULA, ''and PARTICULA was the BLOW."'' The name '''"Particula" is Manescu's generally name for all the Elementary Particles, the first subject of the Quantum-Physics.This subject we can find to Manescu's "New Quantum Art" paintings and his future book "The Blow": '''The particles are moving to the infinity of time and these movements are the '''Generator of everything and anything, to the infinity dimensiones of the eternity. At the famous CERN, Genève, Swiss, the people are already talking about the "GOD PARTICLE": http://www.jupiterscientific.org/sciinfo/higgs.html And now let's see what for a relationship there is between "God" and the Elementary Particles. More about this subject you'll learn in Manescu's future book "The Blow", but this book is still in the process of the "creation". Anyway, regarding the relationship between "GOD" and the Elementary Particles (PARTICULA), we are considering as a revelation Dan Pero Manescu's FORMULA: ''D=bp³ '' (D=God / Deus, b=Blow, p= Particula"). ''Are you already feeling the touch of the Creation of the Matter and the Energies' tingle? It's just simple, this Formula is only a matter of "Deep Inside" and an Intuition Synthesis. Second Matter of Dan Pero Manescu's Philosophy The second matter of Manescu's philosophy could be: ''"One ARTIST painted Age by Age the COLOURS which One Day will merge." '' We think that of course you already know who or what this ARTIST is, and the same with the COLOURS. The idea that these Colours one Day will merge could be a little bit confuse, or could make us a little bit sad, and just only a little bit hopeless? Everything it's only a matter of perception of the whole Univers, because everything is to see only with the help of the colours. The Sight is the first Sense of the Beings (with some exceptions as the mole), while the other senses are only secondary "life-tools". Just black and white are colours, for beings as the dog or the bull the universal colours are only a perception of some colours as the black and the white, some green, red and blue, with grey nuances: http://wiki.answers.com/Q/Do_dogs_see_in_color_or_black_and_white In this way the ARTIST ''(D=bp³) did create the Matter in Colours. That means that as long as the Colours exist the Univers exists, and at the moment when the Colours will merge the Univers shall be colapsed. Because this process is a repetition without a final, the ARTIST will paint endless his Colours, which to the Infinity will merge as a perpetual Reload-Process of Energy-Matter: http://www.roma1.infn.it/teongrav/VESF/hubble-space-telescope-crab-nebula-2.jpg 'Third Matter of Dan Pero Manescu's Philosophy' The third matter of Dan Pero Manescu's Philosophy is already a reflection regarding the human existence and development: "The MEN let Traces on the Way, but CHILDREN never stop to PLAY." 1'''. Let's develop a little bit more the meaning of this matter. First of all, we have to go back to the Hindu and Chinese philosophy, trying to draw some aspects of these old teachings as a paralel with the essence of Manescu's third matter. Reading the old Myth about the hindu God '''Shiva and his Cosmic Game (Lila) we find very impressive the high intuition of the old authors regarding the process of the Creation. During his Lila (The Cosmic Game) the God Shiva did play the Game of Dice 'with his wife, the Goddess '''Parvati. '''During the Game (games) the God Shiva started a process of fragmenting and recomposing of him-self until the whole Univers (Cosmos) has been constructed: '' http://www.cosmicplay.net/Cosmic/Shiva/coshivastone1.html In the world of the elementary particles we are learning about the same process (quatum-physics), the particles ('''p) charged with energy are runing to collide with other particles, and the reactions (blow) of the collisions build the Matter:' '''The Matter '''it-self' is farther desintegrating to particles, and the particles to energy, and this continual process is "GOD" (Deus, the Artist), and in the same time is the Build of the Cosmos, with everthing what in this Cosmos exists : '"D=bp³" Shiva did play the Game of Dice 'with his wife during the process of the Creation. Again we have here a great enlightenment of the old author's intuition regarding the elements of the Creation. The God Shiva is a '''man (positive +), '''his wife the Goddess Parvati is a '''woman (negative-). The elementary particles are charged positive (+ proton, positron etc.) and negative (electron, neutron, etc.). ' In the same time the Game of Dice is an '''"aleatory" (Latin: Alea = Dice) game, that means we never know when we get a "6x6" on the board. Everything is a "matter of probability", 'as in the world of the particles. The particles are '"probability patterns", 'that means ''that there is a probability or more as an electron will run to collide with a myon ('muon), but we shall never know when this will be happend. This' "Probabilty Game"' is the '"Essence"' of the whole Creation, with all Creation's structures and forms. We learn about the same '"intuition" of the old authors of writings concerning the Creation, reading several works about the old Chinese philosophy. The book of 'I GING (i ching), '''known as "The Book of Changes", is the Principle of the workings of the Universe, the TAO. The Univers is run by a single Principle, the Tao ('The Great Ultimative). TAO is devided in Yin (negative) and Yang (positive), '''which are in continual collision each-other. We have here practically, the same "Game" of the elementary particles, negative and positive charged, and for ever in a probabilty collision: '''"D=bp³". http://www.wsu.edu/~dee/CHPHIL/HANSYNTH.HTM The endless process of all these collisions is the Matter's build with its several structures until the superior organized Matter, just "The Life", with its several forms, until the forms of the Beings and the "Human Being". ' ' 2. We are now able to explain better the essence of the third Matter of Dan Pero Manescu: ''"The Men let Traces on the Way, but Children never stop to Play". '' We agree with vechicle-particles, which are transporting energy on its way to the collision, but in the same time with vechicle-particles which are transporting "INFORMATION" about the pre-structure of each particle, and information about "The GAME" of all these particles on its ways to the probability collisions, the very particles involved in the pocess of the creation, with the whole elements which belong to this "GAME OF CREATION". This Information is transported farther to the whole forms of the Outcomes of the "Game", as the Matter with its several structures, and the Matter as the Life and any form of the Life, from the micro-organismes to the Beings and the Human Beings, the last form of the Existence. http://www.poolalarm.de/bod/lesepr8.jpg http://www.spiegel.de/img/0,1020,1415500,00.jpg Category:philosophy